One Night, One Love
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: ONE NIGHT can change everything, including your love. That's what happens to Ginny Weasley when an owl carries a letter by none other than Draco Malfoy himself! But what does he want? Malfoy and Weasley just don't go together, or do they? ONE LOVE-BLUE
1. Great Start, Really

**One Night, One Love**

- Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Yes, I know I'm suppose to update my other stories, but my ideas just keeps tumbling down on my back and I just HAD to write them down on a piece of paper. So here you go, I don't own any Harry Potter characters, only J.K. Rowling owns them...darn it!  
  
Summery: One night can change everything, including your love. That's what happens to Ginny Weasley when an eagle owl carries a letter by none other than Draco Malfoy himself! But what does he want? Malfoy and Weasley just don't go together, or do they? DM/GW Also a song-fiction on "One Love" by Blue

{ _One Love - Blue_ }

_One love_

_For the mother's pride_

_One love_

_For the times we cried_

_One love_

_Gotta stay alive_

_I will survive_

**Chapter1: Great Start, Really**"Ginny," a green-eyed somebody called out. A red-haired girl turned around to face him. Oh wait opps! That would be me.  
  
That's right. I'm Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley family and it happened to be my sixth year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
That 'green-eyed somebody' would be my boyfriend. Who?  
  
You guessed it: the oh-so-famous Harry Potter.  
  
Don't get me wrong or anything. It wasn't like I despise him by using sarcasm and all. I mean, how could I? He had been my boyfriend for two years. Two friggin' years, for Merlin's sake!  
  
No, it wasn't anything like that, not at all.  
  
It was just -  
  
"Hey," he entwined his fingers gently with mine. I smiled lightly at him; I really need to get back on my Potions essay for Snape. It was due tomorrow and I hadn't even started yet.  
  
"Hey yourself," I replied, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
It had always been the same for two whole years of being Harry's girlfriend: we see each other, he entwined my fingers, I kissed him and we start a conversation. It was almost like a routine except for the first time we dated at a little restaurant during a Hogsmead weekend.  
  
If I recalled correctly, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure, that was the only time he ever attempted to do more than just kissing. If you know what I meant.  
  
"You want to come to the library with me," he asked, "I need to look for something on my Defense Against the Dark Arts class." I knew he just wanted some time alone with me. But the first thing that popped into my brain was: the library? Who in their right mind would ask a girl out alone in the bloody library? Harry Potter, that's who.  
  
Actually, library and the Quidditch pitch were the only two places Harry and I ever hung out in and you couldn't say they were the most romantic places ever.  
  
Let's put it this way: Quidditch pitch, I could stand, because I started playing as a Chaser last year; but library? Other than the need to research for assignments...for the love of God, just kill me and end it!  
  
"Gin, hello?" he shook my arm slightly and I woke up from my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, no," I replied, "I would love to but I can't. I have to do some...stuff, erm...yea."  
  
"Oh," he sounded disappointed but only for a mere second or maybe even less than a second. He dropped my hand a bit too quickly an joined his friends in a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
See how I feel? I always felt like a pit stop with Harry, although I would probably never mention this to him. He would drop in two or three times a day and he would be in his own life again and I in mine.  
  
He could at least ask what I was up to.  
  
Everyone though Ginny Weasley was always such a quiet little girl, who was too shy for her own good. But that was not true, not even close! I mean, come on, once in a while a girl got to do something exciting and well, out of order, right?  
Plus, now I'm known as 'famous Harry Potter's girlfriend', which is really, quite annoying if you heard people called you that every other day, not 'the red headed Weaslette' anymore.  
  
Okay, so maybe 'red headed Weaslette' was not the most attracting name of all time. But still, at least I was known to others by who I am, not who I've become because of someone's influence.  
  
Sure, Harry and I have had our 'Champaign moments' for let's see, I would give it for the first three days since we dated. It was all bubbly and sweet at first, and often drown me into drunkenness, but after it had been lay for awhile, the excitement would be gone, leaving the alcohol tasteless.  
  
Sighing, I slammed my Potions text book shut and stuffed it into my bag. I just couldn't concentrate tonight. I guessed I would just finish my essay off tomorrow morning, if I could get up, that was.  
  
I dragged myself up to my dormitory, where I threw down my bag and grabbed my sleeping clothes and undergarments. Every girl in my dorm was already sleeping soundly. I wondered how they managed to slip into bed so early, didn't they ever have homework? Or maybe I was just not smart enough to work as fast, like everybody thought I should.  
  
Meeko: Ahh....don't start throwing stuff at me! [dodge] I know this is short and crappy and without any romance or any contact with our beloved pair. But please, just look for the next chapter, ok? I promise there'll be Ginny and Draco on the same chapter. I swear!  
  
So...instead of throwing stuff at me, why not throw me some comments and suggestions instead? 


	2. Flipping 180

**One Night, One Love**

-by Meeko Melodie

Meeko: Yay!! Go BLUE!! Heh...anyways, thank you for your comments but unfortunately, I'm not from UK, although I wish I do. Harry Potter the books and the characters do not belong to me, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. So as I promised, this chapter is going to have some Ginny and Draco time, so here you go!

----------

_One love_

_For the city street_

_One love_

_For the hip-hop beat_

_One love_

_Oh I do believe_

_One love is all I need_

----------

**Chapter 2: Flipping 180**

I tip toed into the bathroom next to our dorm and closed the door behind me. The torches glowed and shafts of light were bouncing off and reflecting in every direction on the tiles off the walls; in the middle of the room was a 'tub' in the size of a standard swimming pool. The multi-colored tabs attached to one side of the wall were different essences of bubble bath.

Laying my things on the ground, I walked to the taps, deciding which ones I should turn on. My all time favorite was the combination of strawberry and mango, which my best friend, a seventh year student by the name of Hermione Granger, liked to call it the combination of summer and cheer.

I smiled bitterly: too bad I'm not always so cheery and summer doesn't stay for the whole year.

But tonight, I wanted a change. I needed a change.

I turned on a dull colored one...hmm...vanilla and went on to a multi-vibrant tab. I coughed at the strong aroma of exotic spices. I let the water flow freely into the pool while I turned on the radio that I brought with me.

If there was one thing I'm fond of Muggles, it would be their types of music. Yes, I know what you're thinking. A muggle device shouldn't work in Hogwarts but hey, stuff liked this was possible if you live with a muggle-device loving father.

In short, yes, my dad bewitched it, like he did with the car.

Slipping off from my overly stuffy hot uniform, I soaked into the soothing hot water while brown and scarlet bubbles floated themselves in the room and around me.

A song came up from one of my favorite muggle bands, Blue.

----------

_It's kinda funny how life can change_

_Can flip 180 in a matter of days_

_Sometimes love works in mysterious ways_

_One day you wake up_

_Gone without a trace_

----------

Funny, really, it was as if the song was trying to remind me that my life, indeed, was starting to change, though I wasn't sure if it was in a good way or bad way.

But one thing was for sure: Draco Malfoy was definitely flipping '180 in a matter of days' or at his case, 'a matter of months' would be more like it.

-----

_"Hey, Weasley," a cold drawl could be heard in the really crowded Hogwarts Express._

_Assuming that particularly annoying voice belonged to a certain Slytherin, and assuming that he was probably in one of those moods which he felt like throwing an insult or two at my brother, Ron (which could be everyday), I went on with my own business and tried, still unsuccessfully to find an empty seat._

_"Weasley, I'm talking to you," his stupid voice still drew closer. Why didn't someone just tell him to shut the hell up?_

_"Ginny Weasley," his voice was right behind me and I could feel his cool fingers clinging to my wrist. I tensed up. What did he want with me anyway?_

_I didn't turn around; I was afraid of what Malfoy had in his awful mind._

_Instead, he made me turn around to face him in a harsh way, like I would expect from him._

_In less than a second, I found myself staring into his gray, expressionless orbs._

_"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" I tried to stare right back into his eyes in my most unfriendly, most dirty look I could muster at the moment, though it was hard because he was really, quite good-looking with his light-blond bangs going into his eyes, as much as I hated to admit it._

_Shit._

_What, exactly, was I thinking?_

_Draco Malfoy. Good looking?_

_I shook myself mentally and immediately ran images in my mind of what Harry might think if he found out about my thoughts of Draco. Harry had pure loathing for Draco, that was for sure, and I would say the same thing vice versa._

_I could just imagine vividly in my head what Harry would do: tell Ron, juicy details and all, if not knocking Draco out cold by himself, though he didn't do anything to me, at least, not yet._

_Whoa. Hold it._

_Did I just use Draco by his first name in my most private thoughts?_

_Ah! I did!_

_Bloody hell!_

_I'm loosing it, right in front of Draco Malfoy's presence; actually, the cause of loosing my head WAS Draco Malfoy's presence._

_I'm going to loose it._

_I'm going to loose it._

_"Ginny," Draco Malfoy's voice trampled into my thoughts._

_"Huh?" I tuned out, not even noticing he called me by my first name._

_"You're totally loosing it, are you, Weasley," he said coolly, just realizing his mistake of calling me 'Ginny'._

_So I was._

_"So do tell me why you're here," I asked pointedly, unaware that he was still holding on to my wrist until a bunch of first, or second years coming through in between us, muttering 'excuse me' s as Malfoy dropped my hand._

_I swore I saw a tint of pink shading on his pale cheeks._

_"Let's talk in there," he jabbed his finger to an empty compartment a few feet from where we were standing._

_A note to self: never go inside an empty room, or in my case, empty compartment, with someone whom you didn't converse with less than ten sentences in six years, especially if that someone was your boyfriend's arch-enemy._

_But stupid curiousness always and I mean always got the better of me._

_Though still cautious, I followed Draco into the compartment. Silence drowned us as we sat down opposite from each other, avoiding gazes._

_The train started to jerk as it left Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Still, we were silent._

_"So..." we both started at the same time._

_We glanced at each other in surprise._

_"You go first," there we go again!_

_"No, you first," we smiled awkwardly at each other._

_Awkward. Hm...how strange it was to be describing Draco Malfoy's smile as awkward. It was usually a critical smirk or any sort of thing from that department._

_"You were just saying?" I asked._

_"Oh yes," he started, running through his blond hair with his slender fingers driven by nervousness, if I was correct._

_But then again, why would a Malfoy be nervous around a Weasley?_

_"That was what I'm getting at," he said, using his usual calm, metallic voice, "I know without a doubt that you hate me and I-"_

_"Excuse me?" I raised my voice. He looked a bit offended by my sudden interruption._

_"When did I ever say I hate you?" I questioned him, glaring._

_True, I never did hate Draco. After all, he didn't offend me in any way except the time when he insulted me and my family, not to mention Harry, in Flourish and Blotts book store in my first year; or maybe the time his father, Lucius Malfoy, slipped Tom Riddle's ( aka Voldemort [shudders]) diary into my cauldron after the insults._

_I wonder if Draco knew. I mean, about Tom Riddle's diary._

_"No, you never actually say it right out loud," Draco agreed, "but..." He faltered._

_I waited for him to continue. When he didn't, I asked, "But...yes?"_

_Draco shook his head quickly, "never mind."_

_I shrugged carelessly and we stayed quiet for some few minutes until I felt like I had to get my ass off that bench before going crazy in front of Draco Malfoy._

_I stood up and made for the door but Draco stopped me AGAIN!_

_"What the hell is it that you want?" I burst out, unable to control my temper anymore. I had had enough of his game to last my lifetime._

_Trying to shake my arm loose from his tight grasp only caused more pain jabbing up my bones._

_I gasped and at this precise moment, he pulled me towards himself. I all together lose my balance and fell into his open arms._

_Forgetting I was supposed to be all shy and timid, I was getting madder by the second._

_"Don't get all bitchy in front of me," he stated simply in a whisper next to my ear._

_Maybe I was imagining things but I thought his breath felt cold, and sharp, like ice._

_"Look who's talking here," I replied sarcastically, still trying to free myself from his strong arms._

_It was no use. He was wrapping his arms around my waist in a possessive manner._

_"Ginny, I just want to ask you one question," he said, his voice less empty._

_"Well, spill it," I snarled impatiently._

_"I-" he stopped dead again!_

_I waited for less than ten seconds, which in my opinion, he could've string his words into a proper sentence, and when he was still speechless, I started storming at him. Literally._

_"Just spill out your god-damn question already! You're what, seventeen years old, and you still cannot string out a few fuckin' words into a proper sentence," I knew I was over reacting, judging from my one and only audience's expression but I just couldn't put up with his bull shit any longer, "you would have to be the most ignorant, pathetic, annoy-"_

_At that moment, my insults vanished, or rather got cut off as Draco lower his head to land his lips upon mine and he put pressure to deepen the kiss._

_The kiss?_

_Draco and Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were kissing?_

_What the hell?!_

-----

Meeko: How's it so far? I need more reviews or I'll go insane!!


End file.
